Shot in the Heart
by SherlockedDancer
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3! His Last Vow. Sherlock gets shot, but this time John is there to watch the whole thing. The two of them must discover how to stay safe and find Mary, all while realizing that their feelings for each other may be more than just platonic.
1. Chapter 1

John stood gasping in the doorway as he watched his friend fall to the floor. He couldn't watch this, not again. His best friend had died once and that was already too much for him to bare. He stood frozen unable to grasp anything that was happening. It was almost as if Sherlock was falling in slow motion, his eyes open in surprise. John followed his eyes to where the bullet had come from, the whole scene freezing before him. Saying he was surprised by the person who stood on the other end of the gun would be an understatement. The anger and sadness that rushed in was overwhelming and he continued to stand frozen tears slowly beginning to fall down his face. Suddenly everything was back in motion, John ran to Sherlock, ignoring the pain in his chest as he pushed past his own wife. He pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance, pulling Sherlock into his lap.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, I never meant for things to be like this. She was supposed to be the normal one…"

Tears poured out of his eyes and he did everything he could to keep Sherlock from dying. He continued to feel his pulse and listen to his breathing, fearing the loss of his best friend.

"I'm losing you Sherlock, please, don't do this to me again. Just don't be dead…"

The paramedics rushed in and John followed along as they loaded Sherlock onto a stretcher and put him in an ambulance. He rode along to the hospital and held his friends hand the whole way muttering over and over again,

"I'm sorry Sherlock. I'm so sorry, this shouldn't have happened, this is all my fault."

They arrived at the hospital and rushed Sherlock to an emergency room. John watched from the window as the doctors did everything in their ability to save Sherlock's life. John had never felt something so heart shattering as the sound of Sherlock's pulse stopping, the line going flat and the machine squealing. The doctors all shook their heads in disappointment and started to walk away, cleaning up the room. John couldn't stop himself from bursting into tears. He had lost his best friend, but this time it was real. He stood crying in the window for a few more seconds when he suddenly heard a doctor shouting. He looked up and saw the doctors rushing to Sherlock's bedside. In that moment John witnessed a miracle, he watched as the dead line pulse of his friend began to beep again.

A half hour went by before John was able to enter the room. The doctors wanted to make sure that Sherlock was steady before they left him alone. John walked in and shook hands with the doctor that had saved Sherlock's life.

"Thanks, for everything." John said, smiling at the doctor.

"No problem. Do you happen to be John?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well you must be quite some man. The first thing Sherlock said when he woke up was John."

"Oh, well he doesn't have many friends…" I said, surprised myself at Sherlock's first words.

"Oh, well I guess I'll leave you two alone", the doctor said, opening the door to the room for John to enter.

John walked into the white walled room, the sounds of machines and Sherlock's breathing filling the room. He stood next to the bed and smiled down at Sherlock, relieved to see his friend living and breathing.

"Hey Sherlock, how you doing?"

"I'm fine. This whole thing is crazy, they won't let me leave yet."

"Well you did, almost die. Actually technically speaking, you did die."

"So I heard."

They both sat there for a few seconds in silence, unsure of what to say to each other.

"I heard you said my name", John just about whispered.

"Yeah. You were in danger, I decided I shouldn't die."

"Sherlock you can't just decide not to die."

"I did."

"Did not."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not really."

"Well I was just on the edge of death, trying to deal with the pain, but then Moriarty told me you were in danger. I took every last ounce of strength I had left and pulled myself up the staircase."

"What staircase? What Moriarty? Sherlock, what are you talking about?" John just stood confused as to what Sherlock was saying.

"Never mind. All you should know is that I came back to life for you. I guess you could say I was returning the favor."

"What favor?"

"Well you saved my life, so I saved yours."

"I was never in danger Sherlock."

"You do realize your wife is still out there somewhere with a gun."

"Yeah, okay you don't need to remind me."

John stood quiet for a few minutes just staring at Sherlock. His normally pale skin was sickly white, his eyes had dark circles around them, and he looked so fragile, so breakable. John unconsciously reached his hand down and held Sherlock's hand in his own. He sat down in a chair next to the hospital bed and held Sherlock's hand, gently stoking his thumb back and forth, until finally Sherlock fell asleep. John began to fall asleep too, but was awoken by a nurse who had come in to check on Sherlock. She did her business and then left and John decided he better get some sleep in an actual bed. He stood up and bent down, pressing a chaste kiss to Sherlock's forehead before turning and walking out of the room. That night John went to 221B Baker Street where Mrs. Hudson was more than glad to have him back. He started the night in his old bedroom in his old bed but soon felt himself walking to Sherlock's room and laying in Sherlock's bed. He pulled up the covers and inhaled the comforting scent of his best friend.

"I'm sorry Sherlock, this is all my fault. We'll fix it, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock woke up, surprised John wasn't at the hospital yet. 'He must have been really tired', Sherlock thought to himself. After several more hours and still no sign of John, Sherlock began to worry. Sherlock watched the hospital carefully and planned his escape. If John was in danger, he needed to rescue him. After hiding in several utility closets, behind trees, and exiting out the back, Sherlock was able to escape the hospital with nothing but his gown on. He hailed for a cab (which was slightly more difficult than usual) and rode back to Baker Street. As he approached the front door he knew something was wrong. The lock was broken and knocker was straight instead of slightly tilted to the right, someone with OCD then, but not his brother because the foot prints and the finger prints on the door handle were to large, a taller man then. As he entered the flat he knew in an instant who it was, a foul scent filled his senses and his stomach turned as he growled the name,  
>"Charles Augustus Magnussen."<br>He quickly climbed the staircase and began to slightly panic about John's safety. What he had hurt John? Even worse, what of he had killed him? He did nothing short of kicking down the door and stomping into the room, his eyes quickly falling on Charles, who had made himself comfortable on their couch. Sherlock groaned and searched the room for John, but only saw 2 other men who had accompanied Charles. He didn't take any thought before lashing out,  
>"What have you done with John? Where is he? If you lay one finger on him I swear..."<br>"Nice to see you too", Charles replied in a calm tone.  
>"I'm serious, where is John"<br>"I have no idea where your little 'pet' is. Though I'm surprised he's not here, he usually follows you around like a little puppy."  
>Sherlock lunged forward and reached his arms out grabbing for Charles neck. His men were quick to stop Sherlock though and they grabbed him holding his arms back and pushing him into a chair.<br>"That's really not a good idea Sherlock."  
>Sherlock just glared in response and tried to free himself from the death grip of Charles' men.<br>"Is the bathroom like the rest of the flat?" Charles asked in disgust.  
>"Yes sir." One of the two suites men replied. Charles sighed and walked over to the fire place, unzipped his pants, and began to urinate. Sherlock wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion at the man's odd behavior and sighed.<br>"I'm going to ask you one last time, where is John?" Sherlock spat out, through gritted teeth.  
>"Once again Sherlock, I don't know where he is and I honestly don't care." The man zipped his pants up on the last word, and turned to face Sherlock.<br>"A shame that you trusted Mary, your skills are lacking Sherlock, is this because of sentiment? Weren't you the one who always reminded people that sentiment was a chemical defect found in the losing side? Does that you the loser Sherlock?" With that Charles walked to the door, gesturing for his men to follow. "It was nice seeing you Sherlock, glad to see you're not dead."  
>Sherlock walked to the window and watched as the man left the flat and entered a car, driving a way. He walked away from the window and walked to his bedroom, collapsing onto his bed. 'This gunshot wound is really getting in my way', Sherlock thought to himself as he felt the pain begin to overtake his body. As he rolled over he noticed a note lying on the bed. He grabbed it and unfolded it, instantly recognizing Mary's hand writing. His heart stopped for a second but he quickly read the letter.<br>_Sherlock,  
>I have something that you might want. You owe me, after all I did save your life. Let's meet up, you have my number, call or text me with the location.<br>Much love,  
>Mary<br>_Sherlock whipped out his phone and texted Mary a location and a time quickly pulling himself out of his bed. He changed into some actual clothes and rushed out the door, his eyes welling with the pain from his injury. His injury could wait though, John was in danger and there was no way he could lose the one person he loved. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock arrived at Lauriston Gardens and pulled out his phone, calling Mary. She answered after one ring.  
>"Hello Sherlock."<br>"Mary."  
>"Nice place you have here."<br>"You found it then."  
>"Not hard to tell a fake apartment when I see one. I'm not exactly blind."<br>"I'm standing outside, shall I come in?" It seemed odd Sherlock was asking permission to enter his own territory.  
>Mary didn't answer though,<br>"John said you were a drama queen, I think I'm a bit of one too."  
>With her final words the building lit up with a picture of Sherlock's face.<br>How could she have done this so fast?  
>"I'm assuming you're wondering how I did this so fast. It was easy really, I planned it a while ago, I know your hiding places."<br>Sherlock stayed silent just nodding to himself.  
>"I'm waiting for you to come inside", Mary coaxed with a sly voice.<br>Sherlock entered the building walking down a dark hallway, stopping halfway down and noticing someone sitting at the other end.  
>"So here we are Sherlock. What do you think I should do about you?"<br>"Where's John?"  
>"Oh I don't know, he's bound to be somewhere."<br>"Tell... Me... Where... John... Is", Sherlock growled into the phone. To make his point clear he pulled out his gun and aimed it at the figure sitting in the chair. Suddenly a voice came from behind him,  
>"I don't think it's a good idea to shoot."<br>Sherlock turned around and found himself face to face with Mary.  
>"A dummy... I should have known." Mary just responded with a smirk before pulling out her own gun.<br>"I've shot you once, don't make me shoot you again."  
>"Mary I need you to listen to me, hear me out."<br>"Go on..."  
>"I know you and John are...erm... were married, but I don't think your marriage is a good idea anymore. I know you're a good shooter, you could have killed me if you wanted to, but sentiment got the best of you. I think you care about John, but I don't think you love him, and honestly I don't think he could love you after what you have done. You lied, but you lied to protect yourself. I know Charles has information that's life or death to you, but I promise you, if you keep me alive and keep John safe, I can help you. If anyone should know it, it may as well be you, I have loved John from the beginning and I would risk anything for his safety. He can't know though because I know his feelings aren't the same and I can't ruin our relationship. As much as it pains me I can't tell him, but my lovr for John would be fulfilled if you did this for me. Keep John safe, keep me alive, and I save you from Charles."<br>Tears trickled down Mary's face and she lowered her gun.  
>"Sherlock I'm sorry but it's too late to keep your love for John a secret", and with that she flipped the light switch. Sherlock's face lit up in surprise as he turned around and saw John, sitting at the end of the hallway.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile and this chapter is so short… Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favorite, and reviewed the story, it means a lot to me! –B **

Surprise didn't come close to describing the look on Sherlock's face as he turned around. John sat at the end of the hall, his hair tousled and his eyes looking somewhat like a lost puppy. He was tied to a chair and only sat silently staring back at Sherlock.

"I'm sorry John, please don't be mad. Can we at least stay friends?" Sherlock almost whispered.

"Friends?" John blurted out in complete and utter surprise.

"Is that too much to ask?" Sherlock whined out.

"After everything you said… you just want to be friends?" John asked, slightly gentler than before.

"I'm not sure I follow," Sherlock said in confusion.

"You confess your love, you risk your life to save me, and you only want to be friends? I think you deserve to be a little bit more than friends." John nearly laughed as he said the last few words.

Sherlock turned around to face Mary, now with a more determined look on his face.

"Un-tie John… please."

"Yeah. You promise though? You promise you'll help me?" Mary asked with pleading eyes.

"Of course I'll help you, I know I can trust you", Sherlock answered in a defiant way.

As Mary untied John he couldn't help but blurt out, "Trust her? Really Sherlock? After all she's done…"

"She saved my life." Sherlock said in a matter of fact way.

"She shot you."

"She called an ambulance."

"I called an ambulance."

"She called first. They wouldn't have been there so fast if you were the first to call."

"How would you know?"

John was barely able to finish his sentence as a group of paramedics rushed into the hallway.

"We were told that someone's been shot", one of the paramedics yelled, out of breath.

"That would be me." Sherlock said, raising his hand as he fell to the ground.

John reached out and caught Sherlock, struggling to hold him up.

"God Sherlock, what were you thinking? Leaving the hospital with a gunshot wound, not very smart…"

Sherlock just grunted as John helped hand him over the paramedics. He fell to the ground and they rushed to place an oxygen mask on his face, his skin turning an alarming shade of white. Soon Sherlock was loaded onto a stretcher and into an ambulance, driving off to the hospital. John and Mary stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes before John finally spoke up.

"I think we have a lot to talk about." He was barely able to talk to her without feeling the need to burst into tears.

"Yeah, we should probably go back to Baker Street, tell Mrs. Hudson everything is okay and then talk."

"You have a lot of explaining and a lot of apologizing", John reminded Mary.

She only winced in response and nodded her head as they left the building and took a silent cab ride back to Baker Street.


	5. Chapter 5

After talking to Mrs. Hudson for a moment and explaining that Sherlock was safe and at the hospital, Mary and John headed up the stairs of 221B. Once inside the flat and with the door safely closed John stomped angrily across the room.

"Why? Why do you have to be this way?" John shouted. Obviously exploding with the feelings he had been holding inside.

"John, I'm sorry but it's not completely my fault." Mary answered. Her voice came out soft, and surprisingly innocent.

"What do you mean it's not completely your fault? You're the lying one, the one who shot my best friend." John cringed at the last part.

"Yes John but you chose me. You can't help it. You've always been attracted to dangerous people and dangerous situations. Why do you think you fell in love with Sherlock? Fell in love with me? Have you even realized that your own landlady used to run a drug cartel? You can't help it, you chose these people because you can't stand the ordinary. You could barely stand living in the suburbs with me for a month. You need to be around the city, the crimes, the danger, it's who you are John. You can't completely be mad at me for this because you _chose_ me." As she said the last few words Mary felt a pain shoot there her heart. She had ruined this man. She had fallen in love, gotten married, shot his best friend (no, lover?), and lied.

John stood silently for a few seconds just glaring across the room at Mary. Suddenly he moved, stomping a few steps and then kicking down a table and shouting,

"Why does it always have to be my fault?"

Mary cringed and backed away a few steps, staying silent and giving John some space.

"Okay Mary this is how we're going to do this." He walked across the room and pulled up a chair between his and Sherlock's chairs.

"We're doing it Sherlock's way", he said as he pointed down at the chair. "Always your way", he whispered to an invisible Sherlock. He then sat down in his chair, an army man taking over his facial expression and stature.

Mary crossed the room silently and sat down in the chair, resting her arms in her lap.

"What do you want to know first?" She asked.

"I don't know, just start talking." John wasn't quite sure how much he wanted to know about this women that he thought he knew everything about.

Mary only replied by reaching into her handbag and pulling out a flash drive, the initials A.G.R.A written across it in sharpie.

"What's this?" John said as he reached out and held the flash drive.

"A.G.R.A are the initials of my real name. Everything you need to know about me is on that flash drive. Just don't read it in front of me."

"Why not?" John asked in complete innocence.

"Because if you loved me before, you won't love me after you've read it."

John just nodded his head and slipped the USB in his pocket. Mary spoke up, her voice tinted with fear,

"I'm an intelligence agent. Although my accent is currently English, I can reassure you that it's not my actual accent."

"Oh great, that makes me feel so much better", John responded sarcastically. "So why exactly were you in Charles' office with a gun?"

"Charles is a dangerous man. He knows everything about everyone and he uses the information to ruin people, cities, and governments. People like Charles shouldn't be alive, people like Charles need to be killed."

"Oh great, you're a killer too." John nearly screamed out in frustration.

Mary just looked down silently, tears forming in her eyes.

"I think I'm going to head over to the hospital to visit Sherlock, it's probably best you went home. Don't bother calling, I'll contact you when I'm ready too." John stood up with his final words and gestured to the door.

Mary slowly stood up, looking John in the eyes. Her eyes searched the man in front of her but she was only met with his military glare. The tears in her eyes welled up even more as she turned to leave the flat. John held the door open,

"Goodbye Mary."

"Goodbye John."

Both their goodbyes meant more than just Mary leaving the flat. It was goodbye to all the lies that had been told, all the secrets that had been kept, and all the love that there had ever been between the two. As John closed the door he turned and pressed his back against it, sliding down to the floor. He rested his head on his knees and put his hands on his head. Why had he ever let this happen? What would he do now? The past two years of his life had been a lie and there was nothing he could do to fix what had been done. In that moment, as he felt the tears flow freely from his eyes, John realized how much he needed Sherlock. Sherlock was always there for him, always protected him, always made him smile, and most of all, always loved him. He needed Sherlock. And as he said goodbye to the lie he and Mary had been living, he said hello to the new life that he would live with Sherlock.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry it's been awhile since I've updated. If you guys want me to keep going with the story I would more than willingly continue posting and adding on new chapters. Let me know what you think. Anywho I will try to post a new chapter soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it's so short but I was just so happy that you all liked it and wanted me to continue so I decided that I should give you guys a little something -B**

Sherlock lay in the all too familiar hospital bed, only listening to the steady sound of his heart rate monitor over and over again,

"Beep…beep…beep"

This place was far too boring and there wasn't nearly enough crimes to solve. Sherlock was left alone with his thoughts and at this moment in time there were three people on his mind; John, Mary, and Charles Augustus Magnussen. Christmas was in less than a week and Sherlock knew that he had to meet up with Charles soon. Although Mary had almost killed him, he knew her reasons why and he had promised he would help her. Suddenly Sherlock was pulled out of his thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Someone is here to see you Mr. Holmes", a nurse informed.

"Bring them in."

Sherlock suddenly felt the air go cold and he could have sworn his heart had skipped a beat, if there had not been a heart monitor telling him otherwise.

"How's hospital life?" The cold and icy voice asked.

"Boring." Sherlock kept a straight face and a calm demeanor as he answered the icy man.

"Yeah it's a shame. Not many criminals here."

"So pressure points is it? You sit there and find people's pressure points and use them to bring them down." Sherlock said the words in a more of a matter of fact way rather than as a question. Charles responded with only a smile. "You can read people. You have files hidden in a vault with all their personal information and you save it into those." And with that Sherlock reached across and grabbed Charles glasses.

Charles watched in amusement as Sherlock slipped on the glasses. There was a moment of silence and then,

"Nothing." Sherlock's face filled with confusion as he slipped the glasses off. "Just regular spectacles", he said as he handed back the glasses.

"It appears so Mr. Holmes. Although I would love to show you the vaults sometime. You and your little pet… John."

"Leave John out of this. He's done nothing."

"Yes but his wife is quite the lady isn't she. I think we can agree that if you bring me what I want I'll show you my vaults, and that includes John."

Sherlock thought for a moment before finally responding,

"Fine. Can't wait to spend Christmas with you."

Charles stood and began to walk out of the room,

"I'm looking forward to your company." And with that he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

It was the typical Christmas scene, a toasty fire, the scent of cinnamon mixed with ham, and a happy family. Well maybe not necessarily the happy part, but a family none the less.

"Why are we here?" Mycroft whined.

"Because Sherlock is home from hospital after some idiot put a bullet through his chest and we need to celebrate. But I swear if I ever figure out who shot him I will…"

"Okay mother dear, I think we understand", Mycroft rudely interrupted.

"Oh be quiet Myc, you should be happy your brother is still alive."

"Am I happy? I haven't checked, and is it really so hard for you to struggle all the way to the end of my name? Mycroft is the name you gave me if you care to say it properly. Is it really so hard to call me by my full name?" The Holmes' mother frowned and then looked down at the potatoes she was cutting.

"Mycroft is this your laptop?"

"Yes, on which the free world depends, and you have potatoes on it."

Sherlock smiled to himself watching as his mother and brother continued to bicker back and forth. It reminded him of his childhood and he smiled as he realize the scene had changed very little over the many years. Sherlock took a break from watching his family bicker to glance at the time, only five more minutes until his plan would be set into motion. He stood and walked into the living room, finding John resting on the couch and his father standing near the fire.

"May I have a moment alone with John please?" Sherlock asked his father.

"Of course", his father answered and then whispered "Is there something going on between John and Mary? I haven't seen her in forever and she didn't come today."

"I'm afraid there is, I guess married life didn't quite suit them." Sherlock whispered back.

His father replied with a frown and a nod, walking towards the door,

"I guess I'll give you two a moment alone."

They waited for Sherlock's dad to leave and completely shut the door before either of them spoke.

"So what do you need to talk to me about?" John asked. "If it's about Mary I think you should know that we've mutually agreed to, you know, not be married anymore."

Sherlock just nodded before saying, "Actually I wanted to talk about us."

John's eyes lit up and then he nodded his head, encouraging Sherlock to continue.

"I know you and Mary aren't really at the greatest point right now and I was just wondering if, John what I'm trying to say is that…

"Yes Sherlock?"

"I love you very much John, I think you found that out. What I want to ask you is, would you?"

"Yes Sherlock! Of course!"

"…move back in?" Sherlock finished his sentence slowly, confused by John's outburst.

"Oh", John breathed, his face dropping.

"What? Did I do something wrong? Do you not want to move back in?" Sherlock asked, searching John's face for answers.

John faked a smile, "No of course I want to move back in with you it's just that I thought you were asking me something else."

"Asking you something else? Like what?" Sherlock was completely lost but John had no time to answer because right at that moment Sherlock's mother walked in the door.

"Oh look at you two, always spending so much time together. It's a surprise no one thinks there's something more between you two then friendship."

Sherlock and John looked at each other and smiled before looking back at Mrs. Holmes.

"Yeah quite a surprise." John said stepping away from Sherlock.

"I was just bringing you guys some tea." Mrs. Holmes said as she set a tray down on the table. As she went to stand back up though she started falling, John quickly jumped forward and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sherlock! My God she fainted!"

Sherlock looked down at his watch and smiled, "Right on time."

"What do you mean right on time Sherlock? I swear if you did this to your own mother… and on Christmas! Really Sherlock?" John continued shouting after Sherlock as he walked back into the kitchen. Soon John realized that not only was it Sherlock's mom but also his father and his brother. "Dear God Sherlock really?!"

"Don't worry John. Billy here is a very good chemist, he measured the perfect level for each of them and will stay here and monitor until they wake up." Billy smiled and waved at John but John just frowned.

"What is your big plan this time Sherlock?"

"We're giving Magnussen his Christmas gift."

"And what would that be?"

"My brother", Sherlock replied with a sly smile as he grabbed Mycroft's laptop and headed out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long! I had a busy last month (and overall year) with school, but it's finally over! So I should be updating this more often because of increased amounts of free time :) Thanks for all the reviews! Also trying to fix the formatting… It keeps posting oddly, sorry if it's ruining the story. I will try to fix everything ASAP -B**

They marched across a nearby field, Sherlock reaching out his hand to John. John stared at it confused,  
>"Are you wanting me to hold your hand?"<br>Sherlock looked at John and smiled,  
>"Actually I wanted your gun, but I guess we can hold hands if that makes you feel better."<br>John shook his head and laughed,  
>"What makes you think I would bring a gun to Christmas dinner at your parents?"<br>Sherlock just laughed,  
>"Well it wouldn't be much of a surprise for someone who keeps a tire leaver in his pants..."<br>"One time Sherlock... One time."  
>"Sure... Now gun."<br>"Fine", John grumbled as he reached down the back of his pants and pulled out his gun, handing it over to Sherlock.  
>"Do you always keep your gun in your pants?"<br>"Not now Sherlock..." 

The two continued to walk across the field until the sounds of a helicopter approaching created a hurricane of wind around them.

John let out groan,  
>"It's Christmas!" He screamed, trying to be heard above to loud noise of the helicopter.<br>"That's exactly how I feel!" Sherlock exuberantly shouted back, but one look at John told Sherlock different.  
>"Oh you mean it's really Christmas..." His sentence ended in a rather sad tone as he noticed John's lack of excitement. They climbed aboard the helicopter and took off, John just going along for the ride, not quite sure where they would end up. Finally a house came into view that John soon recognized to be Magnussen's.<br>"I hope he made dinner because I'm starving", John grumbled out.  
>"What's that?" Sherlock yelled to John.<br>"Nothing, just said his house looked nice."  
>"Hm", was all Sherlock could offer in return.<p>

The helicopter landed and Sherlock thanked the driver and jumped out, turning around to help John down before even thinking twice.  
>"I'm not a two year old", John complained. None the less though he allowed Sherlock to lift him down and out of the helicopter.<p>

They walked to what they presumed to be the front door (hard to tell on such an architecturally confusing house). The door was surprisingly unlocked and John and Sherlock walked right in. What surprised John and Sherlock was not Magnussen sitting relaxed on the couch, but the person sitting next to him. As they walked in closer only one confused word left John's mouth,  
>"Mary?"<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Magnussen patted the couch,

"Please make yourselves comfortable."

John, still in shock, and Sherlock made their way to the couch, sitting down beside Mary and Magnussen.

"I'm sure you have questions", Magnussen said with a sly smile.

"Yeah I'd like to know why Mary is here", John blurted out.

"I think she's here for the same reason you are. She said something about wanting the files I have on her. I'm assuming you came for the same reason, am I wrong?" Magnussen gave them a knowing look as he poured himself a drink.

"Of course. Although I have a gift to give you in return. A favor for a favor", Sherlock chose his words carefully, not sure what Mary had already told Magnussen.

Magnussen lifted his eyebrows, his curiosity rising,

"And what would that gift be?'

"My brother", Sherlock answered straight faced.

"Ah, should I be expecting his company soon?"

Sherlock responded by pulling out Mycroft's laptop. This caught Magnussen's attention even more and he stepped forward,

"Not so fast", Sherlock warned. "First you show us your vaults."

"My vaults?"

"Your vaults, don't try to pretend they don't exist."

Magnussen nodded and started walking towards the hallway. All three stood and followed him, curious to see his so called 'magnificent' vaults. They walked down several hallways before arriving to two grand double doors. Magnussen turned towards the group of three and smiled before turning around and getting a firm grip on both handles. He gave a pull and opened the two doors. What stood before all three was nothing they had ever expected. The vastness, the glowing white, and above all, the emptiness. All three frowned and stood in the door way confused beyond belief. In the center of the room was a single chair. Magnussen walked forward and sat down, closing his eyes and folding his hands.

"You're familiar with mind palaces, aren't you Sherlock?"

Both John and Mary turned to Sherlock, waiting to see how he would react. Sherlock kept a straight face and just nodded, curious to see where this was going. Magnussen carried on, 'opening' and 'closing' files in his mind. He found Mary's but before he could say anything John stopped him,

"Stop this. Just stop… Jesus Sherlock, what is this? Some crazy mind game? Do you think this is funny?"

Sherlock just shook his head, sorrow in his eyes, and frustration at his mistake. Magnussen frowned,

"Are you not wanting to play this game John? Maybe another one then?"

Magnussen stood and exited the room, the three once again following him. They arrived in the living room where Magnussen gestured for them to sit on the couch. He then grabbed a remote and turned on the television, pressing a few buttons before pulling up a video. They watched in silence as the video of Sherlock pulling John out of the fire played. Magnussen sat with a smug look, gesturing for John to take a closer look. John stood and walked closer to the television, his eyes filling with tears at seeing the extent of danger Sherlock had put himself in to save John. While John stood distracted by the video on the television Magnussen made a quick move, grabbing Sherlock and tying a cloth around his mouth to keep him from making any noise. The cloth contained more than just cloth though because within seconds Sherlock was unconscious, hanging clumsily in Magnussen's arms. Mary who had also been distracted by the television turned and noticed the commotion. She lunged forward just as Magnussen pulled out a gun, pointing it in her direction. She stopped and by then John had also noticed the commotion, turning around to find his bestfriend (or was it boyfriend?) hanging unconscious in Magnussen's arms and his wife (now ex-wife) frozen in her spot staring at a gun in Magnussen's hands. John panicked only two words coming from his mouth,

"Jesus Christ…"

Magnussen leaped into action quickly and dragged the detective outside. Mary and John followed, unsure of what was going to happen, and cautious of the gun being pointed in their direction. Magnussen froze as he was met with a helicopter and threatening red dots. John couldn't help himself,

"Jesus Christ, what now?"

A voice came over the loud speaker that John soon recognized to be Mycroft,

"Everyone put their hands up. Magnussen, drop the gun and drop my brother."

They all put their hands up, but Magnussen refused to drop the gun. Mycroft's voice thundered out again,

"Drop. The. Gun."

Magnussen smiled,

"Look at all of you. So caring. Sherlock really would have appreciated all of this, too bad he's not awake to see it." With that Magnussen lowered his harms and pressed the gun to the front Sherlock's head, "Say goodbye." With that there was a gun shot. Even with the hurricane force winds and the noise of the helicopter, John felt his world go silent. He could faintly feel himself screaming and it only took a few seconds for the tears to roll down his cheeks. John fell to his knees and watched the blood hit the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

John stood gasping as he watched his friend fall to the floor. He couldn't watch this, not again. His best friend had died once and that was already too much for him to bare. He stood frozen unable to grasp anything that was happening. It was almost as if Sherlock was falling in slow motion, his eyes open in surprise. John followed his eyes to where the bullet had come from, the whole scene freezing before him. Saying he was surprised by the person who stood on the other end of the gun would be an understatement. The relief and surprise that rushed in was overwhelming and he continued to stand frozen, tears slowly stopping. Suddenly everything was back in motion, John ran to Sherlock, pushing Magnussen's now very dead and bloody body out of the way. Once again Mycroft's voice boomed out,

"Mary, put your hands in the air where I can see them."

Mary did as she was told, dropping the gun that John now realized was his own. She must have somehow grabbed it from Sherlock. As Mycroft landed and took Mary into custody and called the police and paramedics (Sherlock was still very much unconscious), John couldn't help but think how ironic the whole situation was. Mary had shot Sherlock to save herself and she now shot Magnussen to save Sherlock. As they escorted Mary to the police car John ran over, asking to speak with her for a second. The officer nodded and John thanked him.

"What you did back there… That was erm… Really nice of you. Putting yourself in danger and saving Sherlock's life."

A smile crept across Mary's face,

"Yeah well he had too much information and he didn't deserve to live."

John raised his eyebrows,

"But you also saved Sherlock"

Mary's face fell a bit and then a half smile formed across her lips,

"Yeah well as much as I've done to hurt you emotionally, the love I had for you was real. I know how much you care about him and I know Sherlock will go to the ends of the earth to keep you safe. It was the least I could to for both you and Sherlock. You guys both deserve each other more than I ever deserved you."

John just nodded and placed a hand on Mary's shoulder,

"Thanks"

She nodded in response and the police man stepped forward, helping her into the car. John watched the car drive away until Mary was completely out of sight. Turning back towards Magnussen's house John walked over to where Sherlock was laying, paramedics now flocking him. Mycroft noticed John and excused himself from where he was talking with police men and paramedics.

"What's going to happen now?" John asked, feeling completely lost.

"Well I'm sure once they finish up here they'll take Sherlock to the hospital, monitor his conditions until he's well enough to go home, and then the two of you will live happily ever after. Or at least that's what I would think, you two being an item now and everything."

John smiled at Mycroft's answer before turning serious,

"What about Mary?"

"MI6 – they can place her into Eastern Europe. An undercover assignment for about 6 months."

"And after that?"

"I'm afraid it would most likely prove fatal."

"Oh."

"Well I better be going, running the government and all. Cheers John, take care of Sherlock."

"Will do."

"Oh and one more thing John…"

"Yes?"

"Merry Christmas."

John didn't respond, he just nodded and watched as Sherlock's older brother strolled away, umbrella swinging in hand.

John rode to the hospital with Sherlock. Apparently he had regained consciousness but had tried to get up to fast, resulting in loss of consciousness again. John so badly wanted to talk to the detective, tell him everything he missed, tell him how scared he had been, how he thought that he had lost Sherlock again. But most of all John just wanted to tell Sherlock how much he loved him. He wanted to hug the detective, caress his perfect face and kiss him. This would all have to wait however, at least until he was fully awake again. The ambulance ride felt somewhat long and there was a thick layer of silence, so thick nobody dare break it. John took this time to watch Sherlock, taking in every little detail. The way his chest rose and lowered as he breathed, his perfectly bouncy and soft curls, his soft snow white skin, and his sharp cheek bones. No matter how strange this man seemed to others, to John he was perfect, to John he was beautiful. This was the man John Watson loved.


End file.
